


Grey And Black And Kind Of Prickly

by Lielac



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/M, Fluff, Inappropriate Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lielac/pseuds/Lielac
Summary: After Anders moves in, Hawke gets him a small and furry present.





	Grey And Black And Kind Of Prickly

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in December 2014 and [posted on my Tumblr](http://logicalabsurdity.tumblr.com/post/105967263565); ~~I'll backdate this in a week or so.~~ Backdated! (Posted April 2019.)
> 
> I am not at all sure when this is set in the timeline because I wrote it in 2014 and I haven't really played DA2 since 2015, but meh.
> 
> Things that might be unpleasant for people that I wasn't sure how to tag are spoiled in the bottom notes.

Hawke knocked on her study's door, closed but with muffled scratching coming from within. "Anders?" she called.

The scratching stopped. "Come in!"

Hawke glanced at the wicker hamper she'd left with Bodahn and Sandal, took a deep breath to steady herself, and opened the door. "Anders," she said again, "Please come out. I got you something."

Her lover looked up from his parchment sheets covered in half-legible scrawl, ink staining his fingers and face and hair, and frowned at her. "What is it?"

"Just– come take a look. I promise you'll like it."

"All right." He stood and came out from behind the desk. "Can I guess what it is, first?"

Hawke smiled, shakily out of nerves more than anything else. "If you want."

"Hmmm." Anders peered through the doorway, past Hawke, but if the threats to Sandal had sunk in he wouldn't see anything incriminating. "Did you get me… Meredith's head on a stick?"

"Mer–" Hawke choked on her laughter. " _Anders!_ That's just _gruesome!_ "

He grinned at her. "And you didn't say no."

"Well, _now_ I am. No severed heads. But you'll like it anyway." Hawke stepped aside so Anders could step into the main room, then turned on her heel to watch him. Behind his back she shot a final filthy look at Sandal and Bodahn so they wouldn't ruin the surprise.

"Mistress Hawke spent all week looking for this," Bodahn said to Anders, gesturing to the hamper.

"It's sleeping!" Sandal added.

Hawke choked and shot a glare at Sandal, who – of course – completely missed it. Anders, meanwhile, approached the hamper slowly, even hesitantly, and finally lifted off the lid with a nigh-reverential delicacy.

He drew in a sharp breath and reached into the hamper, picking up the contents and, judging by the way his arms moved, cradling it to his chest. Any regrets about not positioning herself to see his initial reaction vanished when Anders turned to her, because the awe and disbelief in his face rivaled how he looked when she admitted the depth of her love for him.

The half-grown tabby kitten in his arms matched the grey and black feathers of his pauldrons – half the reason it took Hawke a week to find her – and her purr rumbled loud enough that Hawke could hear it while not having moved from the doorway of the study.

"You– you found me a kitten," Anders said, sounding almost too choked up to speak. "You remembered."

"Of course I remembered." Hawke cleared the space between them in three long strides and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you, and I want you happy, and since you're not living in the sewers anymore you don't have to worry about people eating her."

Anders made a face. "And here I thought I would never have to think about that again." He looked down at the kitten with a smile that, for once in entirely too long, crinkled the corner of his eyes. "Thank you. Thank you so much. Does she have a name?"

"Not yet, no." While Anders admired the cat, Hawke admired his face, and suppressed the urge to say he looked like a new father. "She's yours, anyway. You should name her."

"Ser Pounce Junior," he said immediately. When Hawke giggled he looked up and frowned. "What?"

"I was tempted to catch a ship to Amaranthine," Hawke said, "and get Ser Pounce-a-lot – Ser Pounce Senior now, I guess – from your friend. But then I realized I'd probably come back to find the Chantry in flames and Aveline with all her hair torn out, so I looked closer to home–"

Anders kissed her, rather harder than she had kissed him, and only broke it off when Ser Pounce mewled in pain from being squashed between them. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Anders said to Ser Pounce, and set her on the floor so she could flee to sulk under a table. Then he caught Hawke for another kiss.

When he broke away this time, he was grinning. "The Chantry in flames, you say? Maybe you _should_ have gone to Amaranthine."

"You're terrible," Hawke replied, but she was grinning back.

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: A joke about decapitating Meredith and another about setting fire to the Chantry. A mention of how people in Darktown probably eat stray cats.


End file.
